1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for operating a vehicle application and to a vehicle system comprising the device and the application.
2. Related Art
In vehicle-to-vehicle communication and vehicle-to-infrastructure communication, vehicles communicate with other vehicles or vehicles communicate with infrastructure facilities. This communication is also referred to overall as vehicle-to-X communication (V2X communication). Such V2X systems are used, in particular, to interchange data for use in a driving assistance system and/or a safety system of vehicles. One problem is that of ensuring the necessary data authenticity of the transmitted vehicle-to-X information since this information may also be used as a basis for intervening in the vehicle control. An item of incorrect or at worst even falsified vehicle-to-X information may therefore have serious consequences and must be reliably identified as untrustworthy.